Seddie One-Shots
by aestheticfanfic
Summary: [Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. The cover is also the same cover as my wattpad fanific but different one-shots inside] Random cute one-shots that aren't good enough to be their own story but good enough to be published. Also based off random episodes, words, quotes, pictures, thoughts, songs, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my new one-shot story. I'm just using this as an excuse to post average one-shots that don't see right to be their own story. I've also been inspired by shana852963. Her stories are the best. But enjoy my first one-shot for this story. And just note, this is kind of like a better version of the one-shots I have on WattPad.**

* * *

 _One-Shot no. 1: iHave Dinner With Our Mums_  
 _(based off iCan't Take It & a random thought)_

Sam and Freddie were cuddling on Freddie's bed. He was lazily drawing patterns and shapes on his girlfriend's arm while she was gently stroking his chest with one finger. They weren't speaking. That very moment was too perfect. They had just gotten back together after the fight about the whole N.E.R.D Camp application. Well technically they didn't break up but it sure felt like it to them.

Silence wasn't exactly Sam's best friend. She wasn't going to lie, the silence between the two at this moment was absolutely incredible since she was cuddling with her most favourite person ever. But she felt the need to break the ice and talk. I mean, they did almost break up.

"Freddie?" Freddie looked down at his girlfriend.

"Yeah Sam?" Sam took a deep breath in. "I'm so sorry about the whole N.E.R.D Camp thing. I was only thinking of myself at the time. And now your mum hates me even more." Freddie sat up and pulled Sam along with him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's okay! I wouldn't have wanted to go anyway."

Sam cocked her head to the side. "You're kidding me right? This was your dream! This was going to help you get into M.I.T! You know, that dream school of yours?"

Freddie just laughed. "Yeah well, that would've meant spending a whole month away from you… and I just can't do that."

Sam looked down as her cheeks turned a crimson red. "You really are one sappy nub."

Sam giggled as she leaned up to kiss her boyfriend. Freddie reciprocated and pulled Sam closer to his body whilst holding her tighter. They pulled away after five minutes. The couple rested their foreheads against each other, staring into their eyes lovingly.

"But about my mum…" That ruined the mood.

Sam groaned as she pulled away from Freddie's forehead. "I get it; she doesn't like me!"

Sam leaned back onto the bed. She really liked Freddie and she knew how much Freddie loved his mum even though she was a little bit crazy. Or a lot a bit crazy… but that was beside the point. Sam just wanted his family to accept her because she kind of wanted a future with Freddie. Even if he still was a nub.

"Well no, but she will give you a chance." Sam instantly shot up, intrigued.

"What do you mean Freddifer?" Freddie shook his head at his nickname. Classic Sam.

"Um, before you came over, my mum said she was willing to give you a chance." Freddie was acting so hesitant and Sam didn't know why. She was psyched that she might have a second chance on proving she was actually a good girlfriend to Fredie. You know, if you didn't include the insults and beatings.

"Stop acting glum! This is great! Now I can prove to your batty mum that I'm not all bad." Freddie stopped Sam and took her hand. She should've known there was a catch.

"Um, you see, the thing is… she wants to have dinner." Sam still didn't get it. She gave him a look saying 'and…?'.

"She wants to have dinner with you and your mum." Now she understood. Now she knew why Freddie was being so hesitant.

It was a stupid idea. Sam's mum was the complete opposite of Marissa! Pam liked to where bikinis around a dirty house. Marissa found ways to cover up every bit of skin on her body and remove any bit of dirt in the house.

"WELL I'M NEVER GOING TO PROVE MYSELF NOW!" Sam buried her face into Freddie's pillow, inhaling his scent.

"Well, maybe you can talk to your mum?" Sam looked up at him as if he said the dumbest thing ever… well to Sam he did. "You're right. Sorry."

Sam sat up and placed her head on his shoulder. "This is so dumb you know." Freddie kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, I know."

...

Freddie drove Sam home and kissed her goodbye. Sam walked into her house and saw her mum lounging on the cough in a bikini (of course) chugging down a root beer whilst watching Celebrities Underwater.

"Hey Sammy. Where have you been?" Pam threw a shirt on and patted the seat next to her.

"Oh, just with Freddie." Sam sat on the couch with her mum. "Um mum? Can I ask you something?" Pam burped really loudly. Sam would usually grin with pride but this time she grinned.

"Sure Sam. What's up?" Sam started twiddling her thumbs. She really didn't want to ask but she knew she had to. For the sake of her and Freddie.

"As you know, I'm dating Freddie. And you know that he has a crazy mother." Pam nodded. "Well, um, she doesn't really like me and she said that she might give me a chance if the two of us have dinner with the two of them." Sam bit her lip anxiously, waiting for her mother's response.

"Sure." Pam said bluntly.

Sam was confused. Why did she not react the same way she did? "Um, you do know who Freddie's mum is… right?"

Pam nodded again. "Yeah, the one obsessed with soap and chiz."

Sam still didn't get it. Why was her mother so calm? "Mum, why are you acting so… relaxed? This is Freddie's mum!" Pam laughed and put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, I know how much you really like this boy," Sam blushed deeply. "And making a good impression on his family is important. So, we can have dinner with them. And I'll promise not to get too crazy for the woman."

Sam laughed and hugged her mum. "Thanks mum, this really means a lot." Sam got up from the couch and walked to the chicken.

"Got any chicken pucks left? I'm starving."

...

It was the night of the dinner. The moment Sam and Freddie were dreading. Sure it seemed alright since Pam agreed but then it came to the actual night, they were really nervous. Sam was nonstop texting Freddie that whole day. She really just wanted to see her boyfriend right now.

Sam and Pam pulled up in the Bushwell Plaza carpark. They got out and Sam was really hesitant on going up. Sam looked at her mother and Pam smiled at her, reassuring Sam that it'll be okay. Sam was really proud that her mum cleaned herself up. She wore a pair of not so tight jeans, heeled boots and a sleeveless blouse. And obviously she had her lucky bikini underneath.

The two walked inside, to be not greeted by Lewbert as he was fast asleep on his desk and went up the elevator to apartment 8D. The elevator stopped inside their apartment but had a door blocking their way from entering the apartment. They noticed a little speaker and code on the door. Of course Mrs Benson installed some sort of security on the elevator.

Sam pressed the button to speak. "Um hello? It's Sam. Me and my mother are here." Freddie heard Sam speak through the speaker. Excitedly, he got off his bed and unlocked the elevator using the really long code. The door opened and Sam jumped into his arms.

"Hey baby." She whispered as she kissed him.

"Hey to you too. You look beautiful." Sam looked down. "You cleaned up nice too."

Soon Mrs Benson walked in. "Who's there Freddie? Is it that gutter girl and- oh. Well hello Samantha. I assume this is your mother." Marissa walked up to the two Pucketts.

"Yes I am. I'm Pamela, but I prefer Pam." Marissa was shocked at her politeness.

"Oh, well I'm Marissa. It's lovely to meet you. Why don't you sit down? Dinner will be ready shortly." Pam thanked Marissa and sat down on the couch.

"Um, is this couch new?" Referring to the plastic wrap still on it.

"Oh no, I've had that couch since Freddie was 11. The plastic keeps any germs away."

Sam and Freddie could see the look on Pam's face. She really didn't think this through.

"Oh, how interesting. So what are we having for dinner?" Marissa grinned as she pulled a tray out of the oven.

"We are having tofu pudding with a side of hearty vegetables that have been boiled to remove any harmful fats and bacteria." Pam cringed. So did Sam and Freddie. The couple knew this wasn't going to go as planned.

...

After the _wonderful_ dinner, the four of them stayed seated at the dining table so they could have a chat. Sam and Freddie were secretly holding hands under the table to prepare for the worst.

"So, Pam, how do you feel about the two?" Sam stared at her mum waiting for an answer. "

Well I think they're doing very well. Freddie is such a wonderful boyfriend to my Sammy. She's been really happy ever since." Sam blushed and looked down. Freddie never realised how happy he made Sam.

"Well, it's nice to see that you agree with the relationship. However, I don't." Sam and Freddie could both feel their heart break. They knew this would happen.

"But, if really do make Samantha-" Sam interrupted.

"Sam." Marissa nodded.

"Right. If you make _Sam_ happy, and you're happy Freddie, then I can't stop you from... coupling up."

The two teenagers were overjoyed. Their faces were gleaming with happiness. Mrs Benson approved of their relationship. It was what Sam and Freddie always wanted.

"Oh, thank you Mrs Benson!" Sam thanked her and hugged Freddie tightly. The two adults cracked a smile at the couple. "

Well I guess you two would want some alone time. You are dismissed." Still grinning, Sam and Freddie got up and went to Freddie's room, leaving Pam and Marissa to chat.

"Thank you for approving. Sam really wanted you to like her. As un-Sam like as that sounds, she really wanted to prove herself." Marissa smiled.

"Well I have noticed my Freddie-bear being a lot happier when she entered his life." Marissa got up and started picking up the dishes. Pam helped her clean up, still talking about their kids.

"So, have you ever had Sam been checked for ticks? Because I have this special Industrial Tick-" That's all Pam needed to hear to remember that Marissa was still a loon.

"SAM WE'RE GOING HOME!"

* * *

 **Sorry if this wasn't a good one-shot. It didn't exactly turn out how I wanted it to but I think it's alright.**


	2. Chapter 2

_One-Shot no. 2: iCan't Call You_  
 _(based off iBust A Thief & a random thought)_

It was a Friday night and Carly sat in her bedroom, frustrated with her PearPad. "You stupid thing. Why can't you be like my PearPhone? Oh I miss that PearPhone 6… it was the newest model they had."

"Hey Carlotta." Sam said as she burst into the room with her boyfriend. "Looky what we got." Sam holds up her new red PearPhone 7 as Freddie holds up his blue one.

"Woah are those the new PearPhone 7's? How did you get them? The PearPhone 6 just came out a month ago!"

"Well, Frednub here is now a Supervisor at the Pear Store so he gets to try out the new and latest models of new products. Instead of getting to try out the new PearBook Pro, he got two PearPhone 7's. Isn't he the greatest boyfriend?"

Sam leaned up to kiss Freddie causing Carly to cringe. "Okay you two. You're a very charming couple." They pulled away. "Sorry Carls. Sam's just been really pumped about getting a new phone after what happened to your old ones." Carly and Freddie glared at Sam.

"It wasn't my fault! That guy in the sailboat was really pissing me off. And it was worth it. I hit Carly's phone at his head and then mine well, you know, down low."

"Why must you always throw technology at people in boats?" Sam just shrugs. "Boats annoy me. Now, I need to get a new sim card for my phone. Who wants to come?" Freddie shakes his head.

"You know I can't. I have to go to some Mother and Daughter conference with my mum." Sam snickered and Carly frowned. "But, you're a guy?" Sam just starts to laugh harder.

"And that's what makes it so funny." Freddie rolls his eyes at his girlfriend. "Anyway, Carly, why don't you go with Sam?" Carly rejects

"Nah, I have to figure out another way to message you guys besides email. But all these apps on my PearPad are just so stupid. I kinda wish PearMessage was on here. It would make my life easier."

Freddie stepped in and walked over behind Carly. "Uh Carly?" She didn't look up. "Yeah?" Freddie clicked on an app. "PearMessage is right there."

Carly frowned and blushed with embarrassment. "Oh. Well now that's been established. Let's go Sam." Carly pulled Sam's arm, trying to leave as quickly as she can to not embarrass herself anymore. Sam laughs. "Bye baby!"

...

"You know what confuses me?" Sam shakes her head. "No what?"

"Well, our area code is 206. How come we use 503?" Sam shrugs at Carly's question. "I don't know, maybe the lord decided 503 was best for Seattle?"

Carly frowns. "Um, sure. Okay." Carly unlocks the door and walks into her home. Sam goes straight to the countertop and tries to install her sim card into her phone.

"Ah hah! I got it! Now my phone number is registered and people can call me. I should probably make a voicemail too." Carly sighs with jealousy. "Okay Sam we get that you have a new phone and-"

Before Carly could finish her sentence, Sam holds up her pointer finger to shush Carly so she can record her voicemail. "Hey this is Sam. No one ever checks these messages so just hang up."

"Yeah okay then. That's fine. Cut me off." Sam looks up. "Huh? What you say." Carly just shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Have you told Freddie your number yet?" Sam shakes her head. "Nah. I didn't memorise his number so when he comes over, I'll just give him this slip of paper."

Carly tilts her head to the side in confusion. "Um, why?" Sam smiles and blushes. "There's a little thank you note written in it."

"Aww!" Sam rolls her eyes. "Yeah yeah. But the nub should be here in a few seconds."

On cue, Freddie opens the door. "Hey mi amiga and mi amor." He says as he makes his way over to Sam and kisses her on the lips.

"Hey Freddie. Here's my number and something else on this piece of paper. I have to go and get my mum's number before she doesn't anything crazy before we go visit her special doctor. Bye Carly. Bye baby, call me tonight."

Sam dashes out of the apartment. Freddie opens his little note and reads it, smiling thing whole way through. Carly tries to sneak a peek behind him to see the note but Freddie quickly presses the note against his chest.

"Aw man! I just wanted to see." Freddie sticks his tongue out. "Not a chance Shay. Now, can you type in Sam's number as I read it out."

"Sure Freddie." Carly agrees as she takes the phone that has been handed to her.

"Okay, 503-664-0952." Freddie reads out as Carly types. "Okay got it. Here you go."

"Thanks Carls. I gotta go now and finish some homework. Hopefully that will keep my mind off Sam while she's with her mum. Mrs Puckett is a handful."

Carly and Freddie laugh before one of the best friends leave with their new phone and sweet note in their hand. Carly stops laughing and sighs.

"Man, I really need a boyfriend. But maybe a phone first."

...

Freddie finishes his homework and gets ready for bed. He checks his clock. 9:16 PM. 'Sam should be home by now.' He thought. Freddie grabs his phone and calls Sam.

"Huh, went straight to the automatic voicemail. She must have her phone turned off meaning she's probably still at the doctor. Or she could've just forgotten to turn it on. I'll just call again in a few minutes."

Freddie dials her number again, after brushing his teeth and changes into his PJs. Sam's phone was finally turned on meaning it was ringing. But that ringing soon went to that same automatic voicemail.

He decided to keep ringing her but it was useless. 'She's probably asleep or something. I guess I should sleep too. I'll call her in the morning.' Freddie thought before going to bed.

On the other hand, Sam was not asleep. She was still waiting for her call from Freddie. "What's taking that nub so long?" Sam would've called him but she didn't remember his number.

She was getting really angry. But she was also upset. It wasn't like Freddie to just forget calling her. They always call each other before going to bed and send each other their love. It was just weird for her. It would've been the first night her and Freddie didn't wish each other 'goodnight' and 'I love you'.

'He must've fallen asleep while doing homework or something. Who could blame him? School is very boring.' She thought.

'But again, he never falls asleep while doing homework. It's Freddie for ham's sake. Oh well, I'll just call him in the morning or something.' Sam didn't want to go to sleep. She really wanted to talk to Freddie. She would never admit it but his voice always got her to sleep. She'd just have to try without him for the night.

...

Freddie woke up to his mum spraying him with some sort of spray. "Mum! Mum!"

"I'm sorry Freddie-Bear but there has been an outbreak of rare ticks from Portugal. We need to get you disinfected and- oh goodness! We've run out of spray. Freddie, get your clothes on and get in the car. We need to drive to Tacoma."

"Why?" Freddie frowned. "DO YOU WANT TO BE TICK FREE OR NOT? GET DRESSED AND GET IN THE CAR RIGHT THIS INSTANT FREDDIE BENSON!"

Freddie sighed and got dressed. He quickly turned around and grabbed his phone hoping that maybe Sam might call him while he's at Tacoma or maybe he can try calling her again. But since he was so busy last night, he didn't even consider charging his phone so it was currently sitting at 20%. I figured that might be useless, so I get a piece of paper and write Sam a note, leaving it on my bedroom door. She knows how to pick a lock. She can easily-

"FREDDIE LET'S GO!"

"I'M COMING!"

Meanwhile over at Sam's house, Sam was awake bright and early on a Saturday morning. She still didn't receive any calls from her boyfriend and it was worrying her deeply. All she hoped was for a call later this afternoon.

Sam got ready and went over to Carly's to buy some time. She didn't even bother picking the lock when she got there. She knew Spencer would've just left the door unlocked all night.

"Hey Shays." Sam greeted the two siblings eating breakfast.

"Morning Sam. It's not even 10am, what are you doing here so early?" Sam shrugged.

"Buying some time. Freddie didn't call me last night so I'm just hoping he calls later today." Carly frowned at this.

"Wait, your boyfriend didn't call you at all last night?" Sam just shook her head. "Nope."

"This might be serious. You guys have never gone a day without some form of communication. Why don't you go over to his apartment now and check up on him?" Sam nods and walks across the hall to her boyfriend's residence.

She pulls out a hair clip from her hair, letting a small curl fall down her face (if Freddie were here, he would gently put it behind her ear and kiss her sweetly), and tries to unlock the door. Unfortunately, she fails to do so.

"Ugh why won't you open? It worked last week and I freaked Mrs- oh, right. Crazy freaked out last week and installed some extra locks to their doors. Crab, now what do I do?"

Sam figured Freddie was out so she decided not to continuously try and unlock her boyfriend's door. She was just fed up. Freddie probably wanted nothing to do with Sam but he didn't want it to make it obvious so he gave her the phone.

'That was probably his way of breaking up or something.' Sam thought. 'I just hope that isn't the reason and his reason is this PearPhone 7 is jank.',

Sam sighed. She walked over to best friend's apartment and broke the news to Carly. Carly felt bad. She's never seen Sam so upset. The way she walked into apartment 8C with a big frown and droopy eyes, it almost broke Carly to see her best friend so upset. But she didn't know what to do.

"Aww Sam. I'm sorry. We can figure something- wait. Spencer! He probably has Freddie's and/or Mrs Benson's number!" Carly exclaimed. This perked up her best friend with happiness.

"Oh my god! We are so stupid. Where's Spencer? He was just sitting there eating a few minutes-"

"CARLY!" Sam was interrupted by Spencer. "Uh-oh."

Spencer walks out of his bathroom, sopping wet with a carton of milk in his hand. "Spencer…" He pulls out a black electronic device out of his milk and holds it up.

"I was drinking my milk in the shower, as one does," The girls roll their eyes. "And I couldn't get anything out. So I decided to create a bigger drinking hole, and I did. But then, Socko texted saying that he had a brilliant idea for a sculpture I can create for his sock company and I started texting him about how cool the idea was-"

"What was the idea?" Carly interrupted. "Oh, it was a monkey with a light up sock on his foot. It was going to have yellow, pink and blue light up bananas on it. But anyways, as I was texting Socko, I saw a spider in the shower and it made me so scared that I screamed- I mean it just made me jump a little. But when I screamed- jumped, I slipped and let go of my phone and it fell into the milk."

Carly shook her head at her brother and Sam groaned. "Ugh now our only hope on finding Freddie is gone." Carly walked over to Sam and patted her back. "It's okay. We'll think of something."

"Hey what about Gibby or Brad or Wendy?" They shook their head. "Nah, Gibby's in Oregon for the International Liquid Soap Parade. While Brad and Wendy are out on a date. You know, those two have really been hitting it off lately."

"Oh, well I'm sorry guys. Freddie was probably dragged out somewhere by his mother so that can cross off cheating on the list." Sam grabbed the nearest object within reach and threw it at Spencer.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Spencer yelled, getting up from his fall.

"Oh yeah? Well so was what you said." Sam retorted back. "Let's just face it. Freddie's probably wanting to break up for something.

"Sam stop overreacting. Freddie loves you. No way would he break up with you. And if he were," That comment earned Carly a glare from Sam. "Which he won't," Carly reassured. "He would never break up with anyone like this. He knows how cruel and heartbreaking that would be. If anything, Spencer's right. He probably was dragged by his mother to get some sort of lotion or spray that could only be found in some parts of Canada. And he probably left his phone behind or his mum maybe took it off him or something. But whatever the reason, Freddie doesn't mean to not talk to you. Like I said, the boy loves you. More than anything."

Carly was right. Sam really didn't need to think the worse, but she couldn't help it. She was really feeling insecure and all she wanted was Freddie to confirm that he loves her and he'd never do such thing as breaking up.

"I guess you're right. Can I stay here for the rest of the weekend? It might help me take my mind off things." Carly agrees, smiling.

"Of course! It's been ages since you and I have had a girl's night. Now we can have a girl's weekend. I mean, it's just past 10:30am. We have a full weekend ahead of us to catch up, read magazines, wear face masks, get mani pedis-"

"Oy. I might regret my weekend."

...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE 139% TICK FREE REPELLANT? I SPECIFICALLY WANT IT BECAUSE IT'S GOT A 4.9 OUT OF 5 RATING! I DROVE ALMOST AN HOUR TO GET THIS BECAUSE YOU JUST HAD TO PUT YOUR SHOP IN A DISGUSTING ENVIRONMENT!" That wasn't true. The shop was in a pretty clean area. Marissa just didn't like it because they were on the fourth floor of the building which makes them more exposed to any dirt particles. And Marissa had to find a parking spot that wasn't so exposed to the 'harmful air'.

"Look ma'am, for the tenth time, the shop just out last night due to the outbreak. If you keep up to date with , you wouldn't be in this mess. But if you like, I can off you this Anti Tick lotion? It's a 4.88 out of 5 and it definitely removes ticks."

"What's the percentage?" Marissa asked. "138%. It's basically the same as the other one."

Mrs Benson shakes her head. "You sir are wrong. The other one is 139% and has a rating of 4.9 out of 5. It's all 9's. I don't want anything lower than that. Giving me something with 8's is just a disgrace! It's like you want me and my son to die! Now if you excuse me, I will be off. I will just find the spray elsewhere. Good day."

As she walked off, Freddie gave the store clerk an apology for his mother and walked off, following his mother's footsteps. He cannot believe he just witnessed his mum getting in a fight over some tick spray. He wasted at least four hours in there, not knowing what to do. But he had to admit, it was kind of funny. Although he was still embarrassed for his mother's poor actions.

"This city is a disgrace. I knew there's always a problem leaving Seattle. But even still Seattle is dangerous. I mean, you're dating that gutter girl when you can totally be dating your Aunt Susan's neighbour's twelfth cousin's teacher's niece." Freddie cringed.

"Oh you mean that weird London girl with the four missing teeth and smells like cloud block and tick repellent?" Mrs Benson nods.

"Yes her. London is so sweet. And she may have four missing teeth but her remaining ones are as white as a pearl." Freddie shakes his head.

"Um, I'll pass. I love Sam so I'll keep dating her."

Speaking of Sam, he never heard from her. His phone just lasted and was currently sitting on 2%. He still hopes he can find a charger in the car or something. Freddie didn't get a chance to look last time because Mrs Benson was scared that if he moved around too much in the car while she's driving, he would fall out of his seat.

"Oh Freddie, you really know how to break a mother's heart." Freddie rolled his eyes as they got in the car.

"Now, I know you want a phone charger but let mummy look for it and plug it in okay? You can never trust these car electrical sockets. I think I have one in the boot. I'll just turn on the car and we can- oh dear."

"Mum… why did you say oh dear?" Mrs Benson just continuously turned the keys in the ignition, but her car wouldn't start. "Are we out of petrol? Oh I knew that getting this Tick Spray close by would be a big mistake. I should've just ordered it from Australia. I heard there's this place in Melbourne that always has high stock."

Freddie couldn't care less about the words his mother was saying. He couldn't believe he was stuck in Tacoma with basically no charge on his phone. He watched his mum called for help. All he wanted was to get out of here and see his girlfriend. He was getting worried.

"Ugh okay fine!" Marissa hangs up aggressively. "Tacoma is a terrible city. They aren't going to send a tow truck in until Monday morning! Apparently any car services in Tacoma aren't open on weekends. They just told us to go rest in the nearby motel that's across the road from here. Luckily they have health inspectors come and visit every two days. Let's go Freddie."

Freddie sighs. This was officially the worst weekend ever. Why did all of this just have to happen? Maybe he could borrow a charger at the front desk or something. But whatever happens, he just hopes Sam is okay.

...

Monday rolled in quickly and no one has heard from Freddie. Everyone was getting very worried. But not as worried as Sam. She was expecting to show up for first period but it was already near the end of lunch and nothing. The whole idea of Freddie wanting to break up with her had finally slipped her mind. Now she was thinking of something more extreme.

"Sam, you should probably eat your pot pie before it gets cold. You haven't even taken a bite and lunch is about to end in a few minutes." Carly said as she watched her best friend push a pea around with her fork.

"I'm not hungry." Sam said simply.

"I get that you're worried for Freddie but everything is probably-" Sam cut her off.

"No Carly. Everything is not fine! My boyfriend hasn't contacted me for a whole weekend and I'm worried sick. No one knows where he and his mother are! We have like another two periods to go. Freddie never skips school like this unless he's really sick! I'm just so scared for him! I miss him like crazy." Sam exclaims, her tone slowly softening near the end of her rant.

Carly gasps as she sees who's standing behind her best friend. Carly smiles and points behind Sam's direction. Sam turns around and sees her boyfriend standing there smiling with his arms open for a hug.

Sam runs up to him and hugs him tightly, missing this feeling that she's been craving throughout her whole weekend. She leans up and kisses Freddie on the lips, taking in the feeling of their lips moulding together perfectly.

When they pull away, Sam wacks his arm really hard. "OW! What was that for?" For not calling me you nub! You made me so worried and scared! I was thinking of other things that I don't even want to say."

"I did call you! So many times! But then there was a whole incident at Tacoma with this stupid Tick Repellent and I just couldn't get a hold of you. But when I did have the chance, I called you so many times but it always went straight to the automatic voicemail."

"I don't have an automatic voicemail. I recorded one when I got the phone. And I haven't been getting any miscalls." The couple were extremely confused. They didn't know what was happening.

"I bet it's this new PearPhone. I knew they were so jank! You can never trust the Pear company, even if my hot boyfriend is a part of the team." Sam yelled.

"Hey! It's definitely not the PearPhones! A lot of research is gone into creating these and they come out perfect every time." Freddie defended.

Sam and Freddie continued to argue nonstop. They were yelling at each other, not realising the bell went for next period. Surprisingly, no teacher told them off. Carly stepped in and broke the two apart, interrupting them with a loud fake cough.

"Ahem." The couple looked at Carly.

"What?"

"As well all know, Sam has some intense cursive handwriting, which really doesn't make sense but she does." They just nod, confused.

"And remember last time when we were looking for Sam's PearBook, her writing was so confusing that we couldn't tell that her 9 was really a 4?" Sam and Freddie still didn't get it.

"Perhaps the same thing happened again?" And it finally clicked. Freddie took out the note and handed it to Sam.

"Okay, read out the number and I'll read out what I have on my phone."

"503,"

"503,"

"664,"

"664,"

"0452."

"09…"

Carly sighed. "I knew it."

"I can't believe the same thing happened again! Oh I should've known." Freddie sat down, annoyed that this was the reason why he and Sam didn't get to talk all weekend.

"I'm sorry baby. I should've made it clearer. But hey, at least you got the first 4. So my writing probably isn't that hard to read and understand. It's probably just your eyesight." Sam said.

"I didn't read it out though, Carly did." The couple slowly turned to Carly. Carly's cheeks turned a bright pink with embarrassment.

"Well I'm late for class. Bye!" Carly grabbed her bag and rushed out of the cafeteria. Freddie stood up and hugged Sam tightly.

"I'm just glad you're okay baby. I love you Sam."

"I love you too Freddie."

* * *

 **I don't know if this was a good one. I felt like I just dragged it on for too long. But give this whole fanfic and one-shot some love aha xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this isn't exactly a normal one-shot. It's just more so a description of the future characters, so like the married couples and their kids. You can always refer back to this one-shot if you need explaining on what the kids look like. But this isn't the only one-shot I'm uploading today. I've also got another once so if you aren't interested in this, then go read my other one-shot(s). They're probably very short.**

* * *

 _One-Shot no. 3: iWrite Future Characters_

 **Benson Family**  
Fredward (Freddie) Karl Benson:  
 _Married to Sam, duh. We all know what he looks like (just go and search it up, whatever he looks like now is practically what I want him to look like). He is one of the managers at the pear store and specialises in app design and website creation._

Samantha (Sam) Joy Benson:  
 _Married to Freddie, duh. Sam's appearance has changed overtime. She doesn't have her blonde, golden and insanely curly hair anymore. Although it's still naturally curly, she prefers to straighten it. It's now past shoulder length and it's now brown and slightly orange-y blonde.(Search up what she looks like now, again, that's what I want her to look like). She is the proud head supervisor of a performing arts school. But not only that, the big TV studio in Seattle got her to write random skits and scripts for TV shows. It's not a real job, like she was officially hired or anything but when they need her, she writes something and gets paid. (Much like Spencer and his artist career). Whenever she's not writing, is teaching classes at the performing arts school and using her iCarly experience to get kids who love to perform somewhere in their lives._

Noa Karla Benson:  
 _Twin sister to Liam. Looks like a girl version of Freddie with slight Sam features. She's got dirty blonde hair and Freddie's facial structure but has Sam's curls and a mix of blue and brown eyes (a small brown ring on the inside and the rest is blue). She is very smart but badass. She can knock you out with a single punch. She doesn't enjoy school, even though she does have a very high IQ (she doesn't brag about it). She definitely has her mother's personality. Although she is a sucker for Galaxy Wars._

Liam Jay Benson:  
 _Twin brother to Natalie. Also looks exactly like Freddie with slight Sam features. He has the dirty blonde hair and facial structure. Like his twin sister, his eyes are brown and blue. His hair isn't as curly as Sam's but there are some waves to it, it's just not like Freddie's. He also has Freddie's personality and barely has any of Sam's genes, except for his appetite, strong immune system and good metabolism. He is considered as intelligent but not like his twin. He is smarter than Sam when she was younger but not incredibly smart like Freddie._

Renee Kendall Benson:  
 _She definitely resembles Sam a lot when she was younger. She acts the same and looks the same but there are differences. She has pure blonde hair and is extremely curly. Her face also looks like Sam's but her eyes are a light brown, so not even matching Freddie's. She also has the same attitude like Sam and has also inherited her violent and trouble-making nature. But she does have her nerdy techy moments that she much rather reserve for her and her father. She's three years younger than her older siblings._

Carter James Benson:  
 _He is a mix of both Sam and Freddie. You couldn't really tell who gave him the dominant gene, they were given to him pretty equally. He also has curly hair but is a rich brunette colour. He has piercing blue eyes that are a lot icier than Sam's. He is a tech nerd but strictly hates Galaxy Wars. He's also not very book smart but more so street smart. He has Sam's appetite but is picky like Freddie. His siblings say he's adopted but they are definitely kidding. He is six years younger than Renee._

 **Hudson Family  
** Bradley (Brad) Hudson:  
 _If you didn't already know, Brad is fudgy Brad. Yep, him and Carly got married. He still looks the same, still pretty skinny with his light hair, hazel eyes and tall figure but that doesn't mean he hasn't buffed up a slight bit. (Don't search him up, you'll get Bryce from 13 Reasons Why… fun fact lol). He is a top engineer at the Pear store._

Carlotta (Carly) Hudson:  
 _Like I said, her and Brad got married. She has definitely grown taller and her hair is a lot shorter. It's even shorter than Sam's. Besides all that, she is still the same prissy Carly. (Again, google search what she looks like now). She's currently working at Runway Magazine as the Editor in Chief although her main focus in the magazine is fashion._

Coleman Reed Hudson:  
 _He is a mix of Carly and Brad. Both physically and mentally (personality). He has straight dark hair and has a twig like figure as both of his parents are very thin. He also has his father's hazel eyes. He is very smart and loves technology. But just like his dad, he isn't described as a full on nerd. Much like Carly, he can be very prissy. But it's not like he's girly, he just gets grossed out easily and isn't a massive fan of violence._

Bonnie Mae Hudson:  
 _What can I say? She's exactly like Carly. The hair, the face, the personality. It's legit a double Carly. Although she did get Brad's hazel eyes and his love for technology. Much like her parents, she is also a twig and is very intelligent. She's only one younger than her older brother._

 **Gibson Family  
** Orenthal Cornelius Hayes (Gibby) Gibson:  
 _I can't really say much. Gibby is definitely still Gibby. His personality hasn't changed. His likes and dislikes haven't changed. He's just plain old Gibby. (If you search him up now, that's what he looks like). He's also the proud owner a restaurant of Gibby's. It's still located in the basement of Ridgeway School. It's very well known in the school but a secret out on the streets. There's only a few entries to get inside the restaurant besides the school stairs. No one understands it but the food tastes really good._

Natasha (Tasha) Gibson:  
 _If you thought she was hot then, look at her now! (No seriously, search it up). She's still a bit ditzy… or a lot but that doesn't stop her. She's a professional supermodel and is a Fairy for Schneider's Secret. (Lol get it?)_

Bowie Marc Gibson:  
 _He's probably the smartest out of the whole family. Surprisingly, he didn't get any of his parent's IQ. Bowie can be very smart. Maybe not crazy smart but, he is definitely the smartest in the family. He does look like a mini Gibby, but is a little more on the attractive side. He is also very thin and not exactly muscular but like I said, he isn't ugly. He has his parents' light brown hair and light brown eyes._

Vincent Grey Gibson:  
 _Okay he's exactly like Gibby. His personality, his appearance, everything. He's just a young Gibby. He doesn't like sports. He enjoys taking off his shirt and he loves liquid soap. He's also a lady's man like Gibby was when he was younger. He's just practically Gibby. He's three years younger than Bowie._

Ricky Kane Gibson:  
 _He's much like Bowie and Vincent. He looks like his mum and dad, but mostly his mum (who's extremely attractive) just like Bowie but has Gibby's personality and IQ just like Vincent. He is six years younger than Ricky._

…

 _The parents are all the same age. Noa, Liam, Coleman and Bowie are the same age. Bonnie doesn't share age with anyone but hangs out with both the older kids. Renee & Vincent are the same age and Ricky & Carter are the same age. _


	4. Chapter 4

_One-Shot no. 4: iGet Presents_  
 _(based off a random thought)_

"Man, if I get to go on a honeymoon like _that_ every time I get married, I would put on the stupid princess gown every day!" Sam exclaimed as she watched Freddie unlock the door to their apartment.

"Ahem." Freddie coughed.

"Oh you nub. I'd get married to you. I mean, no one else can make me feel good the way _you_ do." Freddie blushed.

"Sam!" He hissed. "Not in public!"

"Oh hush you big baby. No one's around. But can you hurry up and open the stinking door? I'm getting tired holding all these bags." Sam pointed out the small carryon she had with a blanket wrapped around her arm.

"Yeah, you're carrying so many." Freddie said as he dropped all their luggage and his body in the doorway of the apartment. Sam just stepped over him and giggled.

"Take those into our room will you? Or just put them somewhere clean. I want to have a retake of what we did on our first night because that was- oh my god." Sam stopped mid-sentence and was marvelled at the sight that was in front of her.

"PRESENTS!" Sam screamed as she jumped right into the mountain of presents, probably breaking something while she was at it.

"Sam, get up. You probably broke something. Maybe it broke the way my arms did carrying all _your_ luggage." Freddie said as he got up and stretched out his body.

"Oh forget about your broken bones and look at these presents. Oh my god I can't wait! But let's open the presents from our parents first. You and I both know they're going to be least exciting."

"What about that jumbo pack of Canadian Fat Cakes your mum got from that Canadian Taste Tester she was dating around your birthday? You were so happy." Freddie explained.

Sam shrugged. "Eh, they weren't exactly real Canadian Fat Cakes. Apparently they're from some place in Idaho that puts fake brands on packages to piss people off. And the guy wasn't even Canadian. He was from Vermont. But anyways, enough Fat Cake talk. Mama's getting impatient here."

….

"Man, who would've known your mum decided to get you fancy soap from Switzerland rather than some lousy aggressive website like she usually does?" Sam asked, examining the nice smelling soap.

"Yeah. I guess it beats your mum's present." Freddie smirked, holding up two packets of Barbeque Sauce from Pini's.

"Hey! Don't insult my mother! And besides, they're the bigger packets from Pini's. Their barbeque sauce is exceptional. It's cooked over an open fire, that captures the essence of real smoke." Freddie frowned.

"What does that even mean?" Sam thumped his forehead.

"IT MEANS PERFECTION!" Sam retorted. "But man, these presents were so good. I mean, a cool sculpture of you and I from Spencer."

"A digital photo album from Brad." Freddie added.

"Bobble heads of us from Gibby." Sam cringed as she pointed out to the creepy looking figures, bobbling away on the table.

"Oh and how can we forget the honeymoon Carly paid for us? That was the best thing of all!" Freddie sighed happily.

"Yeah. That will definitely be a memory that we'll never- hey what's this?" Sam walked over to a smaller box, sitting on the floor.

"A forgotten present?" Freddie asked lamely. "How weird…"

Sam cocked her eyebrow at Freddie's sudden weirdness. She unwrapped the present and it revealed a small, red, velvet box. She opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful circle shaped necklace that had engravings on it. And on the inner lid of the box was a beautiful note.

"Sam, you have made me the happiest man alive by marrying me. I decided to keep this present a hidden secret. I even got Carly to hide it under all the rest of the presents so you would leave it 'til last. I love you so much Sam. I cannot wait for what our future beholds." Sam read.

She looked up at Freddie and smiled happily with tears in her eyes. "Why?" She gasped.

Freddie walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Sam into a kiss. When they pulled away, Freddie explained.

"I love you Sam. You make me so happy. I wanted to get you a post-wedding gift to prove I really do love you. And if you check the necklace, it has both our names on it with a lot of space underneath. I just thought it would've been cute if we engraved our future kids' names onto the little necklace." Sam smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around her husband.

"I love you Mr Benson."

"I love you too Mrs Benson."


	5. Chapter 5

_One-Shot no. 5: iMiss Freddie_  
 _(based off a few one-shots i've seen before)_

Sam sat in her dorm, in front of her computer for four hours straight. She had no classes today so she decided to wait until her boyfriend's chat name would pop up. There was a three hour difference between Washington and Massachusetts. That could've been an issue. Massachusetts was three hours ahead meaning Freddie's probably doing more than Sam was.

Freddie hadn't called her for three days. Sam was getting worried and upset. It wasn't like him to just ignore Sam and forget about her. He loves her. He even proved it with a necklace that's currently sitting on Sam's neck. She had been fiddling with it for the past few days, just hoping Freddie would contact her.

Sam decided to go on her phone and check her social media. She checked for any new tweets. All of them bored her except for a specific photo that was shared. It was only posted 24 minutes ago and was still said the person was online. It was Freddie.

Freddie had posted a picture of him and a very attractive girl, hugging. He even captioned it with a heart, a crown and a galaxy emoji. This infuriated Sam. Freddie had no time to even text her but had time to go chatting up some really _hot_ girl.

Sam was furious. Sam was mad. She was trying to get all of her anger out but that soon just turned to tears. She couldn't believe Freddie was cheating on her. She never made out Freddie to be the kind of person to cheat on his girlfriend that he happens to love very much. She decided to call his cell and see if he'd pick up.

"Freddie I swear to god if you don't pick up I will- and it went to voicemail." Sam leaned back onto her bed and sighed. Why was Freddie being so distant lately? Last time they talked, he said he loved her so much and couldn't wait to see her again. He even said that when they both graduate, they would move out of their dorms and start a life together.

Sam decided to just sleep it off. She closed her eyes, with tears threatening to spill. Repeatedly, she was telling herself that Freddie still loved her and it wasn't his fault for not contacting her. But Sam just wouldn't believe a word of it.

...

Carly came back from her class and walked into her and Sam's shared dorm. "Sam? You home? I have free coffee and donuts from the cute guy that works at the Jet Brew Coffee _(A/N the coffee brand that was featured in iBalls and in many Victorious episodes?)._ You know he used to work at Skybucks? He's such a cute barista. Sam?"

She opened the bedroom door and her heart practically broke into two. Sam was sleeping soundly in her bed but she had tears spilling out of her eyes and she was frowning. Carly saw the stuffed pig Freddie got her for Valentine's day on the floor along with one of his jumper that smells like the cologne Sam loves but Carly absolutely hates.

Putting the coffee and donuts down, she picked up the memories of Freddie and put them in Sam's embrace. That seemed to stop the tears and straightened out her frown. Carly smiled sadly at her best friend. She looks over to Sam's side and notices her laptop screen still on. She picks up the laptops and sees what Sam has been up to. She has Freddie's chat heat open and a gallery of cute photos of her and Freddie. Carly didn't really know what was wrong. But her best guess what Freddie hadn't called her in ages.

Right on cue, Freddie's name popped up on her best friend's screen. She decided to accept the video chat to get some answers.

"Oh my god Sam! You have no idea how much I've- oh, hey Carly. Where's Sam?' He frowned when he saw who he was really talking to.

"Asleep." Carly said simply.

"Oh, well can you wake her up? I have some big news to tell her." Freddie said, absolutely clueless about the whole thing.

"I'll wake her up when her tears stop streaming." Carly was now mad. She couldn't believe that Freddie didn't even know what he did to his own girlfriend. But she didn't even know what happened.

"Wait, tears? What's wrong with Sam? Is she okay?" Freddie asked, worried to death.

"I don't know, you tell me. I came back from class and saw her crying in her sleep. I gave her that stuffed pig and jumper you gifted Sam and she calmed down. But seriously, what did you do? Did you not talk to her or something? Because that's what it looks like."

Freddie rubbed the back of his neck with shame. "Well I did receive so many miscalls on video chat and on my phone throughout the past three days. I didn't really pay much attention to the fact that I haven't even called her. I mean, there was a whole private Galaxy Wars convention and the cast from the movie, the backstage crew, the author of the magazines and comics showed up and it went for three whole days. I just didn't want to miss out. I really am such a fool."

"Well don't feel bad about yourself. Just explain Sam the situation, she's your girlfriend. If you say the right words and apologise, she'll understand and forgive you. You guys love each other to pieces. The two of you have been together since sophomore year. That's 5 years Freddie. 5 long years of arguing and loving!" Carly paused and sighed.

"How about I wake her up and you guys can talk?" Freddie just nods as Carly shakes her best friend awake.

"Carly? What are you- Freddie?" Sam instantly sits up when she sees her boyfriend's face on her computer. Carly walked out of the room, leaving the two to talk.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" He said shyly.

"Dude you have a lot of explaining to do. You left me alone for three days and all you say is 'Hey Sam, how are you?'. I was dying here. I thought you didn't love me! And all of a sudden I see you post a picture with some extremely hot girl? Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Freddie sighed. "Look I'm sorry. There was a whole Galaxy Wars Convention and it just went for three whole days. I was such a fool to let my precious time be wasted on something so silly when I could've been talking to you. I love you Sam." She blushed at the kind words but she still didn't buy it.

"That still doesn't explain the hot girl tweet with the heart, crown and galaxy emoji." Freddie cocked his eyebrow.

"Hot girl? Sam you're the hottest girl I know," Sam blushed. "And what emojis? I don't under- oh right!"

"What's right?" Sam asked just like Carly did back when they first went out.

"Well at the convention, a bunch of the actors from the movies came and actress who played Princess Lyla saw me and said she noticed me from iCarly and so I took a picture with her. She was my first celebrity crush. It was just a big moment for me. Why were you so upset though?" He paused.

"Were you jealous?" Freddie smirked while Sam blushed.

"Shut up nub. Just be glad I missed you heaps and don't have the effort to insult you." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Aww I missed you too Sam, now, I was going to tell you the big news but I kind of already said it. Oh well, now we can have a real talk because like I said, I missed you and I love you." Freddie smiled.

"Okay, that was sweet. I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Did you hear what gender was for Nathan Kress's baby?! It's a girl! I knew it! I can't wait to see little baby Kress! I'm silently praying he names her like Samantha or something ahaha. (This is a very short one-shot).  
I also just want to give a special shout out to iLoveFanficLife! She's so sweet!**

* * *

 _One-Shot no. 6: iFind a Box_  
 _(based off a one-shot i read)_

"LIAM JAY BENSON!" Sam yelled from the bottom of the staircase. In absolutely no time, her 17 year old son came running down the stairs.

"Um, yes mum?" He was terrified. His mother was probably the scariest but loving mums on the planets.

"So, I was cleaning your room and I notice an interesting little box under your bed." Sam reaches behind the counter and picks up the box, firmly placing on the counter top.

"Hmm, can you please explain what this box on _condoms_ were doing in your room?" Liam just gulped.

"I- uh- they're not mine!" He blurted out. This made Sam raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really, so these are what, Carter's or something? Your 8 year old brother just had a box of these laying around? Or are they Renee's? Because at 14, your father definitely wants her to have sex. Actually no, they're Noa's aren't they? Because last time she had a boyfriend was 7th grade and now at 17, she likes to sleep around." Liam took a deep breath in.

"Okay fine. They're mine. Recently, Cole had sex and-" Sam interrupted.

"Hold on, Cole's had sex? What did your Aunt Carly say about it?" Liam shrugged.

"Apparently she was cool with it. She was shocked but she didn't seem to mind. And uncle Brad just patted him on the back." Liam said casually.

"Who was the girl?" Sam asked.

"I don't know! Some girl he's been seeing for quite some time now! Do you want me to explain why that box of condoms are in my room or not?" Sam nods.

"Yes, please continue."

"As I was saying, Cole had sex and he thought that he should get Bowie and I prepared for that moment. So we went to the drug store and he bought us a box. I'm still a virgin mum, if that's what you're freaked out about. I only opened it to test them. I also turned them into water balloons and have been pelting them at Noa but that's beside the point." Liam explains.

"Fine, I believe you. But keep those in a better hiding spot. If your dad saw these, he may jump to conclusions way too quickly. But I'm glad you're thinking ahead. Now, go put those away and help me set up the table. Dinner will be ready in a few." Sam ruffled her son's hair as Liam walked back to his room.

He whipped his phone out and started texting someone.

 **To:** Noa  
 **From:** Liam  
 _You're so lucky I'm a guy. You owe me one. If mum ever found out they were really yours she'd probably kill you. Have fun on your study date. I doubt any studying will be done like mum and dad believe._

 **To:** Liam  
 **From:** Noa  
 _Thanks bro. I really do you heaps. But seriously don't mention anything. She doesn't even know I'm seeing the guy except for you and Cole. And I will have fun. You kind of already interrupted._

 **To:** Noa  
 **From:** Liam  
 _Okay gross. The condoms are in my room hidden in my secret draw. You have a key. Bye sis_


	7. Chapter 7

_One-Shot no. 7: iCry During the Aftermath_  
 _(based off iQuit iCarly)_

It had been such a shocking, terrifying night. There were so many near death experiences that had occurred in the past 20 minutes. If it weren't for the boys, it would've all ended terribly. No one knew what to say, do or feel. After their embrace, they all went their separate ways. Spencer drove Fleck and Dave home while Carly and Freddie walked back to their apartments. As for Sam, she was currently sitting on the ground, knees to her chest and back against the wall. Sam didn't want to show it, but she probably was the most affected of all.

 _'I was going to die.'_ Sam repeatedly thought. She couldn't get that disturbing thought out of her head. It just kept going and going, eating her alive.

There were tears streaming down her face. She had given up on her tough girl image. She just needed to let it all out. And since she was alone, what's better than to cry in an empty hallway and just let all her feelings pour out.

The pain was killing her the most. Besides the fact she almost died, she almost lost her best friend. Her best friend who is in love with her other best friend. Oh did you think she was talking about Carly? Well yeah, she was destroyed over their former broken friendship but for some reason, the fact that Freddie's feelings for Carly were showing even more during her time of need, caused her more pain than Carly ever did.

"F-face it. He doesn't l-love you." Sam stuttered to herself.

"Who doesn't love you?" Sam wiped her bloodshot eyes and looked up.

 _'Speaking of the devil.'_ She thought.

"N-nobody. What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I came to check up on you. I figured you weren't going to be leaving anytime soon. So after I walked back with Carly," The sound of her name coming out of his mouth made her cringe.

"I decided to get a blanket and some _real_ ham for you." Freddie pointed out to the blanket and packet of ham he was holding. He slid down next to Sam and just stared at her.

"What?" She said sternly.

"Are you okay? Your eyes, you've been crying." Sam nodded, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I'm fine Freddie. Just leave me alone." He was stunned. First, she called him _Freddie_. That never happened. And second, her tone was so different. It seemed very low but also very high pitched at the same time. It was also quiet and soft. Very un-Sam like.

"No you're not. So many things happened tonight. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. When I wrapped my arms around you, your body was so tense. I could tell that you were very shook. Even more shook than Carly was. Just open up to me, please?" Freddie quietly begged.

With that, Sam lost it. She leaned her head onto Freddie's shoulder and just burst into tears. She couldn't hold in her feelings anymore. She knew she could never actually say her feelings about the nub sitting in front of her out loud, but she felt that crying was the next best thing.

As any sweet boy would, Freddie got the blanket and wrapped it around themselves, giving her extra blanket. He then put an arm around her, handing her a slice of ham which she quietly chewed as she cried.

Freddie rubbed her arms gently, up and down, soothing her while she finished her ham. Her tears soon dried out and her breathing was getting back to normal. She wiped her ham-greased hands on the carpet below and just snuggled closer to Freddie, embracing the perfect moment they had.

Sam's head was placed in the crook of his neck, on top of his shoulder. Freddie then put his own head on top of hers, kissing it before he did. He just wanted Sam to be okay again. He knew how badly affected she becomes whenever someone or something hurts her emotionally.

They just sat there in each other's embrace, not letting go of each other. It was nothing but utter perfection. They were so silent that they could hear each other's heartbeat. Hearing the thumps of the heart soothed Sam. She felt a lot calmer and at home. She was also just feeling safe and protected, something she lacked this past week.

Even though the silence was perfect, they both knew it had to be broken soon. So Freddie decided now. "I know a lot happened to you tonight Sam. And I know how you react to these kind of things. But I just wanted to let you know that no matter what, I'm always going to be here for you. You can tell me anything and I won't judge. You're my best friend Sam. And even though we supposedly hate each other, I love you. You can continue hating me but I'll always love you."

It was just a friendly 'I love you.' That's all Sam was to him. A friend. A best friend. She just wanted the 'I love you' to be real romantic love. She wanted to remove the 'best' and change it to 'girl'. She wanted Freddie. His words may have melted her heart, but it also seemed like he got a very small push pin and just poke a hole in her heart.

"Thank you Freddie. I don't hate you either. You really are a good friend." That was all Sam could say. She didn't want to reveal anymore. She felt like Freddie had already seen too much. She doesn't need her feelings to be outed just quiet yet.

Freddie got up and held a hand out for her. She greatly accepted and Freddie helped her up. Without letting go, the two walked hand in hand back to hallway between the Shays and the Bensons. Once they reached it, Sam quickly kissed him on the cheek before taking the ham and the blanket and letting go of Freddie's hand to walk inside Carly's apartment. Freddie just leaned back onto his apartment door and sighed.

"You probably didn't see it Sam but that speech meant a lot more. I actually do love you." Freddie walked inside his apartment and that night was never spoken again.


	8. Chapter 8

_One-Shot no. 8: iBecome Snoring Pretty_  
 _(based off iLove You, iSaved Your Life & a few other one-shots i've read)_

The four best friends were sitting in the Groovy Smoothie, testing out T-Bo's new flavour.

"So, what do you think?" T-Bo asks.

"Um, no offence Teebs but these smoothies suck eggs." Sam commented.

"Yeah, they aren't the greatest." Carly chimed.

"Agreed." Added Freddie.

"Mmm, I don't know what they're talking about! This is fantastic! What's in them?" Gibby said, clearly enjoying the smoothie.

"Well, as you guys know I got a new cat, T-Kitty. And he doesn't like parts of his fish so I decided to blend the leftovers in a blender, throw in a bit of banana and strawberries then voila! The _Straw-Nana-Fish_!" T-Bo said excitedly.

"Oh I love fish guts!" Said Gibby, still enjoying his smoothie.

"Here Gibs, take ours." The three handed their smoothies to Gibby as he took them thankfully.

"Can we just have one Strawberry Splat and two Blueberry Banana Blitz?" T-Bo nods before walking away to get their smoothies.

"So, we need more ideas for next week's show. I was thinking we bring back the _Moon Shoes Bounce_ and _Hey Hey Hey, What Am I Smelling?_ They were really popular the last time we did them." Commented Carly.

T-Bo comes back with their smoothies and hands them to the three. "Thanks Teebs. And I like that. But let's make Gibby smell the stuff again. That was hilarious!"

"No! I lost my sense of smell for a month! I just recently got it back! I don't want anything _flagrant_ touching this baby ever again!" Gibby said, pointing out to his nose.

" _Flagrant_?" Carly frowned.

"Oh, I've been trying to expand my vocabulary lately and I saw that flagrant is a _cinnamon_ for gross." Gibby said proudly.

"Um, you mean synonym?" Freddie also frowns.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's cinnamon." Gibby pats Freddie's back. "I know it's hard to be overshone by someone dangerously handsome and intelligent but you've just got to deal with it sometimes Freddie."

"Oy, you really are off your nut." Sam says as she rolls her eyes. "I'm gonna head off. My mum got a new computer and wants to install it. But we're going to break apart the old one and throw it at hobos. See you losers."

Sam gets up to leave but Freddie stops her. "Hey, why don't I walk you home?"

It was really awkward for the two. It had been exactly one year since their break up. Carly could tell neither of them were over it. When she tried to get them to admit that, they just denied. She just wanted her two best friends to be happy. And she knew they were happy with each other.

"Oh um, sure. I guess you can." Sam and Freddie leave Groovy Smoothie as they wave Carly and Gibby off and walk to Sam's house.

"So, how have you been?" Both knew it was a year since their break up. For some reason, they just couldn't believe they were over for that long.

"Um fine." That was all Sam could say. She didn't know what else to say to her ex-boyfriend. "You?"

"Could be better." They stopped at a light. It was awkward for them to just stand there as they waited for the crossing man to turn green. Freddie knew he had to do something to kill the awkwardness. Why not bring up their relationship?

"So you know what day it is?" Sam didn't answer. She just hung her head low and nodded.

"I can't believe it's been a year. I should've done something earlier." Freddie muttered.

Sam looked up. "What do you mean?"

Freddie took a deep breath before responding. "I miss you Sam. This past year killed me. I don't know why it took me until now to say something but I still love you. I want nothing more than to just hug and kiss you. To hold your hand, to be your hopeless romantic boyfriend."

Sam just couldn't take it anymore. She was practically in tears when she heard those words come out of the love of her life's mouth. She wanted nothing more than to just run into his arms and become boyfriend and girlfriend again. But she just knew it wasn't going to work out.

"I gotta go."

Without realising, Sam ran across the road, the little crossing man still red. There was a hot dog truck driving towards her at a fast speed. She didn't notice until she heard honking. She was too stunned to even move. Sam just stood in the middle of the road, not knowing what to do.

All of a sudden, she was pushed out of the way, her head hitting hard onto a patch of grass. She slowly gets up and notices a bunch of cars stopped in the middle of the road. She quickly gets up and notices Freddie lying on the ground, unconscious.

"QUICK SOMEBODY CALL 911!" Sam screamed. She sat next to Freddie's limp body and just held his hand, sobbing onto his clothes.

"Freddie Please! Please wake up."

The ambulance quickly came and took Freddie away. She rode in the back with him, continuously holding his hand.

"I love you." Was the last thing she said before they took Freddie's body into emergency.

…

A couple of hours later, Sam was finally allowed to visit Freddie. She had just called Spencer, telling him the news and they were on their way. Mrs Benson was also coming from work, probably mad at Sam for 'killing her son'. But she didn't worry about that right now.

Sam walked into Freddie's room and practically broke when she saw his state. His leg was lifted up onto a stretcher, he had a bandage wrapped around his forehead and he had many cuts, wounds and bruises on his body.

She sat next to him on his bed, holding his hand. She remembered the time the two watched _Snoring Pretty_ when they were dating. She told him that she would love to sleep for a long time and be woken up by some hot prince. She teased him by saying that she wanted someone like Ryan Gosling to be her prince but they both knew she wanted Freddie. He even said he wouldn't mind being in Snoring Pretty's position, but to be kissed by a hot princess, namely Sam.

"It's worth a shot." She leaned down and kissed his lips, hoping for something. She just stayed pressed against his lips, hoping for a kiss back. And she got it. Freddie's lips were lightly kissing hers back. Sam quickly pulled away and saw Freddie's eyes open.

"Oh my god you're okay!" Sam quickly wrapped her arms around Freddie as he did the same back to her.

"Ow! That hurts." She quickly pulled away.

"Sorry." They both smiled at each other, knowing they just shared their first kiss in a year.

"So, you kissed me?" Freddie blurted out. Sam just nods.

"I remembered the time we watched _Snoring Pretty_. I said I would love to be her and you agreed. I thought it might work if I kissed you and it did." Sam smiled at him, squeezing his hand gently.

"I'm sorry I'm not some hot princess though." She said, looking down.

"Hey," Freddie lifted up her chin. "You are extremely hot. But also beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, pretty. I'm sorry I dumped all that stuff about me loving you. I just couldn't take it anymore. A year without you was like Gibby back in 8th grade with all those Texas Wedgies. I just really miss you. I want us to be together again."

"Well, why don't we get back together?" Sam smirked as she leaned down to kiss her new boyfriend.


End file.
